


Fluffiness in Time and Space

by wholockedpsycho7



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockedpsycho7/pseuds/wholockedpsycho7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

River sighed and lowered her head into her lover's shoulder. Sometimes, running didn't quite appeal as much as a good cuddle did.

The Doctor draped an arm around her, pulling her in close as they viewed the stars.

It was absolutely breath-taking, and though he could've done it by himself whenever he wanted, somehow it felt right when it was with River.

River. She was so complicated and simple at the same time. She was meant to kill him, and did. But then, just because he had told her he loved River Song, she used her lives to bring him back.

That wasn't it, though. She had no idea if that would've killed her not. It could have, in all honesty. She didn't just give him her lives, she gave him everything she was. She could've easily been killed by transferring the energy. She did it anyway.

If that didn't speak volumes about the way a person felt about you, he didn't know what did. He was still wrapping his thoughts around this amazing woman. He loved her, sure. He always would. But there were so many questions. How long would it be before he saw her for the last time? How old was she when she gave up her life for him? Did she ever wish for a normal life, where they stayed somewhere with kids and a house and did domestic things?

River squeezed his hand as though she could read his thoughts. Which, she might have been. "I wouldn't change a single thing we have." She murmured softly.

He closed his eyes and buried his nose in her hair. "I know I don't say it as often as I should, but I really do love you." He said quietly.

River didn't reply for a while. He thought for a moment she hadn't heard him, when she replied. "I know, my love."

"And I just want you to know that I've always liked you. Whenever you meet a younger me that's doing something stupid or talking to you like he's high and mighty above you, remember that. And you have my full permission to slap me, even if I don't know who you are."

River gave a low chuckle. "Okay."

They sat for a while, gazing at the universe's wonders.

The Oncoming Storm and his River Song. Maybe not always together, but always knowing and trusting that somewhere out there, they were loved by someone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I join you?" The Doctor asked as he entered the Library. River smiled. "Yeah. It's Shakespeare."

He grinned at his wife and laid down beside her, sticking his head in her lap. It was sort of like a tradition they had. Whenever they were both slightly synchronized, River would read to him. She made fun of him as often as possible for it, of course, but if he was honest, he just liked hearing the sound of her voice.

River picked the book up again and started reading.

_"Or thou shouldst find thou hast dishonour'd me._   
_Think not, although in writing I preferr'd_   
_The manner of thy vile outrageous crimes,_   
_That therefore I have forged, or am not able_   
_Verbatim to rehearse the method of my pen:_   
_No, prelate; such is thy audacious wickedness,_   
_Thy lewd, pestiferous and dissentious pranks,_   
_As very infants prattle of thy pride."_

She paused to look down at her husband, who was playing with her hair. "What are you doing?" He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, it's distracting. Besides, you're reading  the one about Henry VI. He wasn't the nicest guy, and..." He paused at her glare. "You know what, just keep reading."

She rolled her eyes fondly and continued.

_"Thou art a most pernicious usurer,_   
_Forward by nature, enemy to peace;_   
_Lascivious, wanton, more than well beseems_   
_A man of thy profession and degree;_   
_And for thy treachery, what's more manifest?_   
_In that thou laid'st a trap to take my life,_   
_As well at London bridge as at the Tower._   
_Beside, I fear me, if thy thoughts were sifted,_   
_The king, thy sovereign, is not quite exempt_   
_From envious malice of thy swelling heart."_

She stopped and looked down again. "What is it with my hair that makes you touch it every three seconds?!"

"Well," he chose his words carefully, "it's really quite nice. And you've got it up, and it's really quite nicer down, I think. Not that it isn't nice up, too!" He added quickly.

She sat the book down. "Ok, how about I take my hair down and lay in _your_ lap, and read to myself?"

He pretended to think about it, putting a finger on his chin. "I suppose so. Or you could read something else!"

   -5 minutes later-

_"It is my lady, O, it is my love!_   
_O, that she knew she were!_   
_She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?_   
_Her eye discourses; I will answer it._   
_I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:_   
_Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,_   
_Having some business, do entreat her eyes_   
_To twinkle in their spheres till they return._   
_What if her eyes were there, they in her head?_   
_The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,_   
_As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven_   
_Would through the airy region stream so bright_   
_That birds would sing and think it were not night._   
_See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!_   
_O, that I were a glove upon that hand,_   
_That I might touch tha_ _t cheek!"_

River stopped for breath. "I still think this is a stupid idea. This is a love tragedy, dear."

"Well, then we won't read the whole thing."

She sat the book down and took the Doctor's hand out of her hair. "We could just not read, you know."

He pouted. "But I like it when you read! It makes it better! And I get to play with your hair!"  She arched an eyebrow. "Romeo and Juliet doesn't really make me happy. Actually, that's why it's called a tragedy. Not really appropriate after we had that whole planet blown up thing today."

He sighed. "Well, let's read something else then. Preferably not archeology."

"You've read every book in this library. Your pick."

He stroked his fingers through some of her curls that were hanging down her shoulder. "Well, we could always have a good cuddle, wife."

She laughed. He frowned. "What? Have we not cuddled before in your time line?"

She shook her head. "Ok, my love. You're just being really domestic."

"Am not! It's just you reading, and then us cuddling. Before that we blew up that cheese planet. Not very domestic to me." He said.

"Ok, all right. Cuddling."

He grinned and sat up, then pulled her into his arms. "How's this?"

"Great, except now my gun's digging into my hip."

"That wouldn't happen if you didn't carry it."

"Shut up." She replied, got the pistol and sat in on the coffee table, and leaned back into him.

The Doctor messed with her hair, and it tumbled all the way down her  shoulders. "That's better."

She half-heartedly batted his hands away with closed eyes. They sat in silence for a few minutes before he began talking again. "You know, we could always try this more often. Just sitting still with each other. Other than when we're sleeping, I mean. I'm pretty sure this helps blood pressure or something. And it alleviates stress. Has anyone ever told you that you're really warm? And your hair makes an excellent pillow, by the way. Also, I like that little tattoo on your-"

 "Shut up before I bring out the duct tape." River said, effectively hushing him.

He grabbed her hand quietly and studied it.

Why didn't they wear a wedding ring? Obviously, it could be used against them, but still. They were  symbolic things. It meant that they were taken, and that no one else could mess with them. It meant they had pledged their hearts to someone else, and that they weren't leaving. It meant undying love, since it was a circle. It symbolizes hope that the other would be there as well.

Maybe one day he'd get one.

He looked down at his sleeping wife. Maybe he could get her one, too.

He slid an arm behind her head and maneuvered the other under her knees, then stood up. She wasn't exactly light, but he knew that had to do with all the muscle she gained on her adventures, both with and without him.

He walked out of the library and headed down the corridor, and almost collided into Rory.

"Oh. Sorry." Rory said, glancing down at his daughter. "I'm guessing you two had another adventure while we slept?"

He shrugged. "Something like that. Erm, I'm going to bring her to bed, so you two can do whatever you usually do, and-"

"-Hey dad." River interrupted, voice laden with exhaustion. "Hey." He responded, and leaned down to brush a kiss to her forehead. "You're letting me carry you when you're awake?" The Doctor asked his smug-looking wife.

"Hey, you're the one that woke me up. You should know by now that my senses are really good."

He sighed. "I'm still putting you in bed."

"Mk." She said, and leaned her head back against his chest. Rory patted the Time Lord on the shoulder and walked on past them.

He carried her into their bedroom and laid her down. She rolled over to a more comfortable position. "This whole 'cuddling when we aren't sleeping thing' isn't going to work out. I can't stay awake." She murmured. He grinned and slid on next to her.

"That's ok. I can't either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I couldn't leave Peter Capaldi's wedding ring alone, so I came up with this! Maybe he's had it and it didn't fit or something, I don't know. Maybe I'll make one where he presents it to River. Anyway, thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought in the comments. (Kudos works as well). Till the next time! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was meant to be fluff. It's actually angsty, though. Very. Sorry, it just sort of evolved. Just a warning.]

She didn't even hear it land this time.

It was silent. He had actually left the brakes off. Well, this was quite impressive. The only way she knew it was there was the fact that the TARDIS immediately sent a little wave of pure time through whenever she landed near.

She almost laughed when it landed, but then she felt something else. It wasn't just time, there was a message... and it wasn't a happy one.

The Doctor didn't come out of the TARDIS for a good 5 minutes. When he finally did, she didn't bother looking up at him. "Alright, what's wrong?"

He didn't reply, and she looked up. His eyes were slightly red, and his face wasn't wearing the normal grin he usually had when he walked in. Those facts weren't what made her accidentally gasp aloud, though. It was the fact the he was wearing every year of his life in his eyes. They weren't sparkling. They just looked old.

He didn't look at her, and instead immediately went to sonic the lock and sit down on her cot beside her. He didn't do anything, then. It worried her. She had never know the Doctor to be completely still. Ever. Even when he was sleeping, he wiggled his fingers, or his toes, or would unconsciensly run his thumb over her skin. But now.... he was sitting completely still, eyes shut.

She bit her lip. What kind of mood was he in? When he turned into the Oncoming Storm, she didn't touch him. If she did, he would lash out verbally or physically. When he had lost people, though, he needed to be touched. He needed an affection to remind him that he wasn't alone. When he was angry at himself.... well, she had yet to figure out that one. It depended on how long it took him to calm down with her talking. About halfway to him being fully calmed down, she would add a little affection or caress.

He continued to stare at the colorless concrete floor. After a moment, he spoke,- well, whispered. "I'm tired, River."

She turned to him and observed him again. No, she decided, this was a combination. Of which one, she wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry." She finally responded.

He sighed and lifted his gaze to hers. "I... I left them."

Left who? She could never guess exactly how old he was with this version. Besides, right now, he was showing all his years. It was impossible to tell. Was this after her parents, with another companion? Or was it her parents?

"When are we?" She decided on.

He gave a humorless snort. "I suppose you would know. Your parents... I gave them a house. So they could stop travelling and live their lives normally. If they stay with me... if they stay with me, something will happen. No sense of ruining their lives any more than I already have." He said, dropping his eyes to the ground again.

Angry at himself and sort of like him losing some one. This wasn't it, though. This was right before they married.

She reached over and grabbed his hand in hers. Maybe he didn't need words.

He squeezed her hand gently. "This is tiring me out."

She hesitantly scooted closer and laid her head on his shoulder. "It'll get better soon, I promise."

"Yeah. I'll find another person I can drag along, letting them be with me and show them the universe, just to lose them too. Then I do the same thing. Be sad about it, and then forget them when the next comes along." He said quietly. She rubbed her hand soothingly over his back. "No, honey. That's not what I meant."

He didn't say anything back for a moment. Then his voice broke back through the silence.

"Am I a good man, River?"

He didn't say do you think I'm a good man, she noted. He asked her the question as if her answer would be final.

She brought her other hand to rest on his thigh.

"Best man I've ever known."

He tilted his head down to look at her. "It's hard to believe that."

She reached up and kissed his chin. "You mentioned you were tired, Doctor." She said.

He took a deep breath. "Yeah. I thought you'd get what I mean." She smiled sadly up at him. "Of course I do. But do you know what you need to do to fix that?"

"No."

"Maybe you're tired since it's been too long since you've slept."

He stiffened at that, and she knew it would be his first time. Everyone thought he never slept, thought it was some Time Lord thing. River knew the truth, though. He didn't like sleep. Not at this point in his time stream, anyway. His demons haunted him at night, ghosts lost and gone and woven into his dreams. Besides, this wasn't just sleeping. This was him trusting in her.

She stood up, still holding his hand. "Come on. I'll be there."

He reluctantly stood and walked into the TARDIS with her.

She tugged him down a corridor, stopping in front of a door etched with his name in Gallifreyan.

He shook his head at her. His room wasn't nice or comforting. It was dark and messy and the only reason he even had it was because he had to sleep once every six months.

She smiled reassuringly at him and turned the knob.

He blinked a couple times at his room. Well, not his room, apparently. Their room.

The walls were painted the shade of the TARDIS, and were decorated with all kinds of pictures and a-was that Vincent Van Goph? The ceiling was a view of stars and galaxies, the perks of having a time machine in another dimension. There were a few lamps scattered across the room that lit the room up with a warm yellow glow. There were two dressers against the wall, one obviously his, with some tweed thrown across and several random machines, the other definitely River's, with lipstick in a neat line, along with a hairbrush and the perfume she wore. There was a desk in the corner of the room- his desk, he realized, somehow cleaned up and looking new. But it wasn't papers from UNIT anymore-now it was littered with sketches of artifacts and college papers. There was a love seat in the middle of the large room, also TARDIS blue, and a large bookshelf in another corner, which was stuffed with books. The bed- the very large bed, he thought, had a mahogany headboard and, again, a TARDIS blue comforter.

River was looking at him, gauging his reaction. It was his first time seeing their room, he knew. He was after Berlin, so he was close enough. The Doctor opened and closed his mouth several times before firmly shutting it and squeezing her hand. "Is this... isn't it... this counts as spoilers?" He tried.

She rolled her eyes fondly. "You need some rest, and I didn't want to use the room you had before the TARDIS redecorated. I couldn't stay on that tiny thing you called a bed, too." He shrugged. She had a point.

"So, we... we have a room."

"Yes."

"Together."

"That is what it looks like, I suppose."

He shoot her a little glare and straightened his bow tie. "You know, this is leaning heavily toward my 'married' theory."

She smirked at him. "You don't have to be married to share a room, honey." She said, and went to sit down on the bed. He followed, tripping over air on the way there.

She was untying her boots, and he couldn't think of why until he remembered the reason they came in there.

He cleared his throat awkwardly and reached down to his own boots. He could do this. Sleeping with River in a bed. Nothing going on, just lying next to each other. Why shouldn't he be able to do that?

For one, you do tend to dream not-so-nice things when you sleep. 

Shut up, brain! He argued. She's done this with me in the future, so she knows. 

River stood and took off her bracelet and necklace, setting them on the dresser- her dresser, he reminded himself. Then took the jacket she had on off, laying it across the back of the love seat.

He still fumbled with one of his shoe laces.

She came back beside him, and reached down with a fond chuckle to undo and take the boots off smoothly. He sighed and slipped his tweed and braces off, throwing them onto the floor.

River watched him, noticing how quickly his mood had slipped away when she showed him their room. It was so much easier for him just to forget everything. Regretting was too difficult.

He untucked his shirt, and slipped his belt off. He almost pulled his trousers off, too, but remembered that River was there, and sleeping like he normally did wouldn't be the best idea when the furthest they've gone is kissing. He reached up to his shirt and started unbuttoning it, though. No way was he going to sleep in it.

He was so focused in the buttons he didn't realize River had stripped down to a tank top and put on a pair of his boxers until he had the shirt off. He gave a little squeak, and she raised an eyebrow. "Honestly. I've got on clothes."

The Doctor blushed and decided the trousers could go off, too.

He slid under the covers next to her, and propped his head up on his elbow, fringe running across his eyes. She mimicked his actions. "Alright?"

He bit his lip. "Um, yeah. Do you want me to..." he paused. "you know, do you want me to- Well, that is, while we're sleeping, I don't-" She laid a finger on his lips and gave him an amused smile, then took it off when he shut up.

He raised his eyebrows, and she rolled her eyes and scooted closer, throwing a hand over his waist and burying her face in his chest.

He was about to squirm and protest, since her knee was digging into his thigh, but he realized he didn't mind her being so warm and soft and smooth against him. Not to mention the fact that he could do something he had wanted to do since he had met the woman- run his fingers through her hair.

"Go to sleep, and I'll be here when you wake up, okay?"

He nodded, then he realized she couldn't see him. "Yeah."

So he slept, with his future wife in his arms. That wasn't to say it helped his dreams- they were just as gruesome as they had always been.

This one was him fighting in the War, and watching his brother die for the last time as he was shot down by a Dalek. It was one of the bloodiest fights there were, with children only 20 years old regenerating and fighting and dying right in front of him as he fought. He shot at the eyestalks of random Daleks, running and ducking and avoiding shrapnel.

Then he had the worst, the one he always had- the one he really avoided sleep for. There was his sister- his wonderful, loving sister who had always helped him and played alongside him and sang to him when they were younger-running straight into the enemy ship and blowing it up with her in it.

He woke with a start, tears streaming down his face and his sister's Galifreyan name flying from his lips.

Then he felt different loving hands stroking his shoulder and reassuring him in his native language. River.

His breathing slowed, as did the beat of his hearts. Not that his tears did.

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling into a soft hug.

It was then he realized part of the reason he was in love with River Song.

She was wonderful, loving, helped him, reassured him, and was one of the bravest people he'd ever known. Very familiar, indeed.

He eventually stopped crying and laid back down, pulling her firmly to him again. He may have had to face his death, but he didn't have to do it alone. He could trust her. He did trust her.

In fact, he wasn't sure if he should send the number one envelope to her or to himself.

He stroked her hair slowly, pulling each curl between his fingers and letting it bounce back.

"River, could you stay?"

He heard her inhale sharply. "I know you can't forever, maybe, but just a week or two. I... I'm going somewhere, and I wouldn't mind the company until I have to go."

She looked up at him and kissed his chest. "I can't, dear. You know why."

He stopped himself from frowning. She had a point. She would never go back, and he'd never let her go.

"But," she said softly, "I'm sure Craig and Sophie wouldn't mind a visit before it happens."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, angst, angst, and more angst. Sorry for those of you who really wanted fluff. This just took off on it's own :(. The thing about his siblings, by the way, I'm sort of thinking they were in the same loom or something. Plus, I heard somewhere the Doctor had a human mother, so that'd make sense too. Alright, now, comment what you thought! Please. I love reviews, and I can always use suggestions/encouragement. Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor hums a Gallifreyan tune under his breath as he makes the bed.

"Sweetie?" River suddenly calls from the bathroom. He throws the pillows he's holding down and walks into the adjourning room. "Need something?" He asks, looking her over.

"Yeah. Do me a favor, get me a razor blade."

At his confused look she continues, "Honey, I've got to shave. You broke the laser hair removal system."

"What?" He asks, after taking a moment to think it through.

She picks a razor up from the side of the tub. "I need a blade for this. You shave your face, you know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, but.... women don't have to shave their faces. You don't get mustaches or anything. Do you?"

She rolls her eyes and leans her head back against the side of the tub. "I really don't want to get out. Look, the Old Girl probably put some underneath that cabinet over there."

He raises an eyebrow, but obliges.

He rummages around for a moment. "Let's see... pipe, no. Timey-wimey thing, no. Vortex fibulator..-no. Ah! Here we go." He picked a small carton of the blue blades up. "These work?"

"Yeah. Give me one."

The Doctor picks one up gingerly and hands it over. "Here."

She attaches it to the blade and grabs the shaving cream.

"I still don't get it. You aren't shaving your face, right?"

River lets out an exasperated sigh. "No. It's my legs."

"Your legs? But your legs are all smooth-y and stuff." He responds, looking at hers.

"How do you think they get that way?"

"I dunno.... I thought they were just sort of... like that."

She squirts some cream on her hand and rubs it on. "I'm a mammal, sweetie. You know nothing about the types of animals, huh?"

"I do too! I don't think Time Ladies had to do that, though." He says, giving an indignant snort.

"Okay, well I do. Shut up."

"But... what if I find out that I like it better without you doing that?"

"I don't care what you like at this point. Shut up."

He finally closes his mouth and decides to just watch her slide the tool up her calf.

Surprisingly, he lasts 2 minutes before he has to talk again. "So that doesn't hurt?"

She groans. "No. It's just like the one you use, except it's prettier."

"Oh."

Eventually, River finishes and hands it over. "Okay. Now take that and go away."

"Why?"

"Because I said so and I don't want you staring me down while I bathe."

"You've never complained before."

River narrows her eyes, and he comprehends the next move a second too late.

In a quick motion, she gets a large scoop of water in her hands and flings it at him. He ducks, but only gets a direct hit in the head.

The Doctor grins, then runs to the side of the tub and splashes her face.

The sadistic smile that blooms on her face tells him that was a bad idea.

Sure enough, soon he's on his back in the water, fully clothed.

He struggles to get his head above water again, and pouts when he finds that she's laughing. "River!"

"Hey, you should know better."

He grumbles something along the lines of  _insufferable mad woman_ , before standing up and getting out.

He tries to get revenge when he picks her up again. It doesn't work, and he ends up handcuffed in Amy and Rory's bath tub. For some reason this time she took his clothes off.

He can't meet Rory's eyes for weeks. 


	5. Chapter 5

The man paced the intuders, two of whom he could recognize anywhere. 

"Well, well, well," He said, a grin coming across his face, "it seems that the Doctor's family will be having dinner with us." 

Rory groaned and glanced over to the Time Lord. "Doctor, he doesn't mean us actually getting to eat, does he?" 

"Um, no," the Doctor said, "I don't think he does." 

River let out a string of colorful Galifreyan words as she tugged at her handcuffs. The Doctor seemed to be nodding in agreement, until she kicked his shin and glared at him.

The two had an argument in the alien language while Rory and Amy just watched. "It's so weird when they do that!" 

Amy frowned. "And annoying. Oi, you two!" The pair glanced over and shut up a moment. "Care to share what you're talking about?" 

"Sorry, mum," River replied, giving her husband the stink eye once more, "but it's his fault. I mean, seriously! What possessed you to go through her wardrobe?" 

"I told you, there was a squeak! If I had known it was really the prince trying to lure us in, I wouldn't have done it, now would I?" 

Then a furious River reverted back to Galifreyan and Rory and Amy were excluded from the rest of the conversation. 

"Interesting." The alien that had them handcuffed said. "I knew you were married to her. I would've assumed you had some more respect for her parents." 

"That's what I said!" Rory frowned. "He just doesn't listen." 

"Rory, don't agree with the alien that wants us for supper!" The Doctor said, face flushed. 

"Well, he's got some view points that are better than yours!" Rory frowned. "Except the eating us part." 

"Indeed." The man chuckled. "So, the two  _Doctors._ " He walked closer to  _the_ Doctor, so their noses were almost touching. "The two who killed my father." 

Neither the Doctor or River did anything, but stood silently as the man got close to their faces. 

Amy raised an eyebrow at Rory.  _Killed his father?_

He shook his head, obviously not knowing anything about it. 

"Your deaths will be much more excrutiating than your family's. I've been considering boiling you both several times, just to watch you regenerate in agony." 

Again, the two held steely gazes and expressions didn't waver. 

"Next time you'll think twice about who you don't save." Before anyone could grasp what was happening, the man whipped his hand back and slapped River across the face. 

Her head only slightly went to the side, and she maintained the bored look, not even flinching. Amy bit her lip while the two men literally growled. The Doctor finally spoke. "Lay hands on her again, and I swear that your remaining life will  _not_ be pleasant." It wasn't a loud yell, but a soft warning with layers of anger beneath it, and Amy visibly shuddered. 

"Well, well," the man taunted, turning back to him, "the Oncoming Storm finally going to show himself to the in-laws?" 

And then, in true Pond fashion, River brought her foot up in a swift kick to his groin from the side. 

Rory would've laughed if River's face didn't have a mark on the side and they weren't all handcuffed and on the way to their deaths. 

The Emperor bent over his middle, taking deep breaths for a moment before yelling for their feet to be secured as well. 

It was about that point when Amy started to actually worry about them getting out. Before, she'd known that River could get out of handcuffs with nothing but her bare hands. Hands and feet? That'd be a bit more complicated. 

Once they'd all been secured and Amy had stepped on the guard's hand, he stood up and walked back to them, to the Doctor. "Well, I can't blame you for liking her. Very bold. Not that she won't pay for it, of course," he smirked over at the curly haired blond, "but maybe that'll be after I'm finished with her." 

"You're sick." The Doctor spit in his face. "Especially if you think you'll ever get to even touch her." 

"Maybe I am sick, but nowhere near as leaving the Emperor of Geytal and his family for dead!" 

Rory inhaled sharply and wished his hands were free. He needed something to hold on to. 

"There was no space on the ship," River finally said, "and we didn't even know they were alive. We thought they'd died in the fire." 

He gave something like a snort. "Well, they didn't. I remember that much. I was 12 years old then, and my family was sending me to help the kingdom. I was 12, and they stuffed me into an escape pod, when they knew they'd die." 

Amy knew her daughter and son-in-law had dark sides. She knew it. After all, River had been trained as an assasin her whole life, and the Doctor had lost everything. He'd always had a side that she was scared of. But she wasn't sure she'd seen it yet. River's she'd only witnessed in passing, when they were on adventure and she'd shot down all their pursuers without blinking. One of them was young, probably just started the job, and River had killed him to stop him from capturing them. 

But if there was one thing she knew, it was that neither the Doctor or River would ever purposely hurt a child. She'd seen the pair run through a blazing battlefield once just to get a 9 year old alien they didn't even know.

Before she knew it, the words were leaving her mouth. "They didn't." 

His head jerked to the side. "What?" 

She swallowed and glanced to Rory for reassurance. "They wouldn't leave a child. So they didn't do it." 

The Emperor shook his head and turned on his heel, ordering for them to be thrown in cells. 

\----------

The pair was silent in the cell. 

Not Amy and Rory, River and the Doctor. 

Amy had been trying to talk to at least one of them, asking how they were going to get out and what the plan was. They'd both just shrugged and exchanged meaningful glances to each other. Sad meaningful glances, Rory noted. 

The Doctor didn't speak until the middle of the night, when he told them the idea he had to get out. 

\-----------

Amy held her breath and looked around the corner again to make sure her eyes weren't lying. 

They weren't. 

River was still sitting in the Doctor's lap on the jump seat by the console, and tears were still streaming down her cheeks. 

She turned to get Rory.

\----------

He looked around the corner quietly and carefully. Mother of-

He leaned back and looked to his own wife, who was worrying her lip between her teeth. 

"Is she-" He whispered, pointing. Amy nodded, her own eyes starting to get watery.

That was  _her_ daughter. And she'd never seen her daughter cry, not even as Mels on the multiple occasions she'd broken a bone. 

Even at her and the Doctor's wedding, her eyes had only gotten a little wet. What was going on? 

\---------

They decided, after they'd gone back to their room a moment to talk about it, to ask what was wrong. This was  _their d_ aughter, dammit, and they needed to know what happened to upset her. 

So they walked as quietly as possible to the console room, and Rory cleared his throat. 

River's head immediately shot up, and she scooted to stand away from the Doctor, hands flying to her face and brushing anything that was there away. "Mum, dad! Hi. Thought you were in bed." 

The Doctor avoided both of their gazes and fiddled with his hands. 

Eyes still on the Time Lord, Rory shook his head. "Well, we were going to bed, but Amy, um..." 

"Oh, it's nothing." River said, adding a tight-lipped smile and turning to mess with the TARDIS scanner. Which, Amy noticed, was something the Doctor did when he wanted to avoid a conversation. 

Rory was ready to leave. After all, some things were better left alone. His wife wasn't. 

"River, I want to know what's wrong, and I want to know now. I don't care how old you are, you're my daughter, and sometimes I do want to take care of you." 

 It was only a few words, but when it came to Amy, a few words could hold a lot more meaning than it seemed. 

The blond swallowed and suddenly found her nails very interesting. 

A gruff, low voice came up. "It was my fault." 

Amy and Rory looked in surprise to the Doctor. "What?" 

"It wasn't." River said. 

"It was, and you know it was, so just stop, River." 

"I'm the one who didn't check the scans." 

"And I'm the one who noticed something and didn't say a word." 

"You couldn't have known they were people, you were distracted,-" 

"I'm going to bed." He smiled softly at them, though it didn't meet his eyes, and left the control room through a small corridor. 

River glanced up at her parents after a moment. "Mum, dad, you should go get some sleep." 

Rory thought that was fair. He didn't know how deep this subject was, but he had a feeling it was more than what he and Amy had learned. He grabbed Amy's elbow. "Come on, why don't we-" 

"Melody Pond." Amy said, furrowing her eyebrows, "I want to know, now." River may have had a different face from her childhood friend, but she could still tell when she needed to talk, whether she wanted to or not. 

"There was a war." The woman said. "It was bad, and it was complicated. There weren't really good guys or bad guys, but Geytal was losing in any case. We were trying to get everyone out of this-" she cleared her throat, "this fire. There was one ship left, and we thought we'd gotten everybody. The Doctor told me to check the scans, but  I didn't, I got distracted, and then we were leaving and I didn't even think about it until today." She paused, fiddling with a control.

"It turns out we left the Emperor and his family. And it wasn't just that man we met today. He was 12. The emperor had a family of 6. Him, his wife, and four kids. One was 17, one was 15, he was 12, and they had a little girl that was 7." She began typing something into the scanner, "And all of them died except for that man we met today, who," River laughed humorously, "is not actually the bad guy. He's a good guy that had his family taken away from him at a young age, and now he's just bitter. Then again, who could blame him?" 

Amy walked over to the older woman and pulled her away from the console and into a hug. They were both crying silently by that point, raw emotion getting the better of them. 

"I killed her, mum." River murmured into her neck, sounding a lot more like a small child than the centuries old woman she was. "I killed a little girl." 

"Shh, no you didn't." Amy rubbed her back soothingly. "You didn't know, just like the Doctor didn't know. It's not your fault, and it's not his fault."

River pulled away and nodded. "I've got to- he's going to need me." 

Amy nodded. "Okay." 

River sighed and straightened her shirt. "Thanks, mum." 

"Yeah." 

Rory walked up awkwardly beside them and put a hand on River's shoulder. "Sorry I couldn't help, I- I mean, you're a good girl, and and sometimes I just don't know how to-" River cut him off and pulled him into a hug. "It's okay, Dad. You're going to get better at this." 

"Spoilers?" Rory asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Spoilers." River affirmed. 

\----------

River crawled into the bed quietly so she wouldn't wake him up and pulled the sheets back over herself. 

She was getting ready to drift off when a hand found hers in the dark and squeezed. "Goodnight, dear." 

"Goodnight, sweetie." She turned over and curled into him, holding him tightly, and silently wishing she wouldn't have to let go. 

\---------

(When you run with the Doctor, sometimes it's hard to be sure if you've even helped at all. There's so much destruction, so much pain, and it's everywhere. And even if sometimes the good things don't cancel the bad things, the good things are still important. Sometimes it matters, and sometimes you did do something good for the universe, even if you don't know it.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd felt amazing when it'd been revealed. He'd wanted to jump and smile and hug someone, shake them and laugh with joy. It was like the sky had been lifted off his shoulders. Which, one sky had. Gallifrey's.
> 
> He hadn't committed genocide. His family-well, that was a lot to hope for, but he completed the thought nonetheless. His family could still be alive. His world was out there somewhere. His people.
> 
> His home.

He'd felt amazing when it'd been revealed. He'd wanted to jump and smile and hug someone, shake them and laugh with joy. It was like the sky had been lifted off his shoulders. Which, one sky had. Gallifrey's.

 

He hadn't committed genocide. His family-well, that was a lot to hope for, but he completed the thought nonetheless. His family could still be alive. His world was out there somewhere. His people.

 

His _home_.

 

It was a nice thought, a comforting thought. Gallifrey was one of those things that, in the past, he preferred to keep shut up in his mind. He spoke of it, of course, but there were some things kept locked away. Pressing the button was a simple, easy thing to do. Really, it only required him to push his hand down gently.

 

The War was another, and it was still true, had still happened.

 

He'd fought long and hard in the War, for at least a hundred years. He lost count.

 

There were things he'd witnessed, things he wished he'd never seen and things that made him feel helpless. Watching his world, his people, his _home_ burn from the air was one thing. Watching it slowly burn and crumple down around him was another.

 

It'd been a while, he would say that. It'd been hundreds of years since he'd had to go through that. And pulling out of it wasn't easy. Even in his new bodies, he'd retained some of the Warrior. He'd think ahead, plot ahead, note the defenses and offenses he had. It was just something he did without even realizing. But after he thought burned the planet down, he'd sworn off violence. He simply refused to do it unless absolutely and completely necessary.

 

Then came River.

 

Really, he thought, River was one of the big changes in his life. She'd shown him that he still had that dark side to him, and showed him how to gently change it for good instead of shoving it down and containing it.

 

She'd also shown him that sometimes violence _was_ the answer. He always said it wasn't, of course. Because to normal people, it wasn't. But to him, especially when it came to protecting whoever was with him, sometimes it was needed.

 

The first time he realized that he needed to use violence before the other person had been with River. He'd been young, so young. He'd just finished the whole mess with the Pandorica a couple months back and was even more confused on their relationship. She was his wife, he knew the moment his name left her lips, but did he love her? Was theirs a platonic relationship and the marriage had been one of those crazy situations he tended to get in, or was it tender and deep and _whole?_ He didn't know. And he didn't know which he'd prefer.

 

At the moment, she was an amazing friend. She was kind, clever, witty, and ferociously protective of her loved ones. Which, he'd realized with a gulp, included him.

 

He'd simply taken her to the coral-colored sand covered beaches of Meyana. Not a date, he reminded himself repeatedly. It had been beautiful, and they were admiring the sunset on the beach when the adventure started to unfold.

 

They were taken into custody (something about trespassing) and River was tugged away from him, even through resistence. He didn't expect her to take on that many men (there were 6 all around her, total) and panic came over him. He didn't know which king this was that ruled or where they were taking her for sure, but he did know that the line of kings tended to commit adultery often with the beautiful women they found, whether they were willing or not.

 

There had only been a couple men around him, and he'd somehow managed to knock both of them out with his head and elbow, then grabbed a gun from one off their waistbands and pointed it at the guards who held River.

 

That, he knew, was when he realized that sometimes it was necessary.

 

The horrors of the War had taken a toll on him for the worse, and he'd been so..... old.  He just felt like everything was on the weight of his shoulders, and with Gallifrey destroyed, it was his duty to watch after the rest of the universe.

 

It'd tired him out.

 

But now... now he felt like going and running in a circle, shouting for joy, or jumping up and down on a bed, or finding his wife and kissing her senseless. So, he decided, that was exactly what he should do.

 

Clara was asleep, exhausted from their long day, and he took a moment to run his fingers through his hair and straighten his bowtie after he landed the TARDIS at her destination.

He'd originally planned to go into her apartment, swipe her off her feet, and bring her on a date, but the doors swung open before he got to them and in she walked.

 

It'd been years.

 

Many, many years. About a century, anyway, since he'd seen her really there, in the flesh, and not a ghost. All plans of a delicate romancing date night were swept away, and his mouth went dry.

 

She looked normal, he supposed, for a woman who was considered a goddess in several religions. She was no doubt a professor by the look in her eye, and she wore a simple tank top and sweats.

 

He gulped.

 

"Are you going to stand there all night?" She demanded, hand cocked on her hip, and he broke out in a grin and rushed to her, grabbing her and yanking her into his arms.

 

She let out a muffled squeak of surprise against his chest, and he laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

 

He probably stood there longer than was deemed necessary, and she pushed him away gently. "Honey, as much as I enjoy the warm welcome, I'm not dressed to go anywhere yet and-" She halted, her words cut off and her lips parted in surprise when she looked into his eyes. "You know." She stated.

 

He grinned even wider and grabbed her around the waist, spinning her in a circle around him. "Yes, yes I do!"

 

He sat her down gently on the glass floor, and continued to grin ridiculously down at her. His joy was contagious, and she couldn't help but smile too as he gave her that look.

 

She knew the Doctor well, and she was always able to read them. She could tell when he loved her, could tell when he was older, and now- now she could see the light in his eyes that had changed a shade brighter.

 

"You knew, huh?" He asked softly, breaking the silence.

 

She bit her lip and nodded. "I did my thesis on Gallifrey, honey. There wasn't a lot of hard evidence, and there were a few transmissions I was able to find from the TARDIS from when you did that time lock."

 

 He shook his head and ran his thumb over her cheek gently. "It's okay. I get it. Spoilers and all."

 

She smiled. "Yeah. Pretty happy about it, I can see."

"You think _this_ is happy?" He questioned, grinning, then bent his head down to hers and captured her lips in a long, languid kiss.

 

She had to pull away for air a moment later. "I'll take it you can show me happier."

 

"Oh, wait until you see it, River." He swept his fingers over the nape of her neck. "It's so beautiful."

 

"So that rule about humans not being allowed is gone?"

 

He chuckled softly. "You're not human. Even if they said no, I doubt much could keep me from bringing you with me."

 

She scrunched her nose up. "Does that mean I have to wear the robes?"

 

"Oh, River," He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, "if you didn't wear them, then you wouldn't be participating in our people's culture!"

 

"I think I'd rather remain out of the culture than look like that in it." She replied teasingly, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

 

"Well, Mrs. Song," He began, offering her his arm, "would you care to accompany me home, even if you don't wear the correct attire?"

 

She took it with a grin. "I'd be delighted, Mr. Song."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She took a deep breath and put a half-hearted smile on her lips. "Alright then. Where are we going?"
> 
> "I was thinking-you know, if you want,-we could go to Meyana. They've got some nice beaches." He stuttered slightly.
> 
> "Oh, honey," She stood up and walked over, invading his personal space by several inches, "if you want to see me in a bikini, all you have to do is ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read part six, this is that adventure he had with her when they went to the beach of Meyana, which is some planet I just made up. I decided to kind of add on to that little part. Enjoy!

He was taking her to the beach.

And it was _not_ a date.

Absolutely not. This was just him being bored and picking the woman up while his companions were asleep for a little adventure.

 _Not_ a date.

She was his friend. Well, sort-of friend. Well, friend that was a woman that was almost certainly his future lover, possibly wife. But still, _not_ a date.

Maybe if he kept repeating it inside his head it would be true.

He picked her up at Stormcage, swaggering in and sonicing the lock to let her out. She'd grinned, kissed his cheek, and walked around him to the TARDIS. Afterwards, he touched his hand to his still-slightly-tingling face.

Absolutely _not_ a date.

"Where are we?" She asked as soon as he walked in, sitting in the chair and flipping through the blue book he'd grown to hate and love.

"I just did the Pandorica, not too long ago."

Her eyes lit in recognition, and-he barely caught it-slight disappointment.

"Early, then."

"I suppose."

She took a deep breath and put a half-hearted smile on her lips. "Alright then. Where are we going?"

"I was thinking-you know, if you want,-we could go to Meyana. They've got some nice beaches." He stuttered slightly.

"Oh, honey," She stood up and walked over, invading his personal space by several inches, "if you want to see me in a bikini, all you have to do is ask."

"What? I'm-" Realization dawned on his face, and he blushed furiously. "It doesn't have to be a bikini! I mean, one pieces would look pretty good too, or-"

She arched in eyebrow, and he backtracked. "Not what I meant! Wear whatever you want!"

She stepped back, out of his personal bubble, and he sighed in relief. He'd almost been tempted to play with that absolutely _delicious_ looking hair of hers.

"Well then, I'm going to go get dressed."

"Okay. So will I." He nodded his assent and started off in the opposite direction she was going.

"And Doctor?" River's voice made him pause.

"Yes?"

"If you even think about the full bodied wetsuit, I'll shoot it off."

His mouth fell open as she walked away. She wouldn't-would she? He shook his head. No.

Nevertheless, he picked a pair of trunks and a T-shirt instead.

\----------

He was ready before she was, of course, and typing coordinates into the scanner when she walked in.

The Doctor had never been particularly attracted to anyone. Sure, there was Queen Elizabeth, but in all honesty that was just a distraction so he wouldn't have to think about Donna. Other than that, there'd been nothing. Kissing wasn't that big of a deal, he did it often, and he always lived with females. They didn't prepare him for River.

She walked in with a see-through cover up on, and, true to her word, a TARDIS blue string bikini underneath. There was so much _skin_ there, and just thinking about the way those shoulders, hell, those _legs_  would feel under his hands had his eyes locked on her and jaw dropped.

She smirked and walked closer than was strictly necessary to look over his shoulder at the scanner. "2089. Lovely year." She remarked lightly, and he drew in a sharp breath at the way her breath went across his neck as she spoke.

Then she strode to the doors and slipped outside. He let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding and rubbed a hand through his hair.

 _Not_ a date.

\--------

They didn't get in the water, actually. River had said it was being cleaned, and the chemicals would erode their clothes. Unless he _wanted_ their clothes eroded, in which case-

He'd stopped her there and suggested they walk along the shore line instead.

It was quite lovely, actually. The ocean noise was quite nice, and the water lapped gently at their bare feet.

There wasn't much talking, mainly because the Doctor was frightened he'd screw up or make a comment she could use against him.

"It's beautiful out here." River spoke from beside him, and he almost jumped. He'd gotten lost in his thoughts again.

"Yeah, it is." There was an awkward pause.

"Thank you, for picking me up." She added. "I know it's not easy for you this young. Probably still scared."

"Terrified, actually," He murmured, and she laughed.

"Feel like running as fast as possible?"

"Quite."

"Well, it gets easier. Eventually, you won't want to run away." She said quietly, watching the green foam lick at the pink sand in front of them.

"I know, it just-" He paused, "it takes some getting used to."

"Been there." She replied easily.

"Oh? And what did you do?" He asked curiously, turning his head to look at her.

"I eventually decided that I could let you help me. And you did."

"So that's what I'm supposed to do with you, then." He stated. "Let you help me become the man you-" He didn't say it, stopped himself and instead said, "the man you know."

A soft smile graced her lips and she shrugged. "I guess so."

\---------

There had been a long, though comfortable silence then, until they noticed something in the distance.

"What's that?" He wondered out loud, pointing.

She squinted. "Horses?"

"Yeah, I think so." He put a hand over his eyes, shielding the light from the second sun. "With people on them."

"Looks like they're headed our way." She didn't sound alarmed, so he resolved to stay calm as well. "Probably no danger." He said.

"Yeah."

Turns out they were wrong. The group of men on the horses stopped in a circle around them. "You are trespassing on the King's land." One stated.

"Are we?" The Doctor asked nervously. "In that case, we should leave, don't you think, River?"

"I do." She nodded.

"We'll just be on our way, then! Sorry to be of bother." He said cheerfully, grabbing River's hand and tugging her to a gap in the circle.

"I don't think so. Men, put these two on the horses."

River was tense, obviously ready to put up a fight, but he shot her a look and tried to tell her- _there's too many._ She seemed to get the message, and though she didn't look too happy about it, she let herself be put onto a horse with one of the men.

\---------

They rode to a rather large castle, with a flag with a crown and two dots on it protruding from the top.

The Doctor gulped. _That_ was who, apparently, owned the beach they'd been on.

This king was not a kind one, if historical records were anything to go by. He had underfed slaves and was cruel when it came to helping his kingdom.

They rode in, and River and the Doctor were led inside, their hands shackled behind them and 4 guards surrounding each, with quite a few extra in front and behind them as well.

The King was a large man, and his eye had turned hard onto the two time travelers when he heard what they'd done.

"Throw the man into the dungeon." He announced, eyes going over the Doctor before turning to River. "As for her..." He paused, licking his lips. "Bring her to my chambers."

River's jaw was already set, and he could practically see her mind working through different tactics to get them out of there. However, they were outnumbered by quite a lot, with her having a much larger escort than he. That probably had something to do with the gun that'd fallen from her cover-up. Where she'd even hidden it, he didn't know.

But he had less men than she did, and there was absolutely no way he'd let her be led to-to- he wouldn't finish the thought. What to do, what to do.... They were already being tugged away, though both struggling. But River couldn't take on the 8 trained men holding on to  her, much less the next layer that surrounded them. He only had three.

Usually he wasn't prone to violence. He preferred to use it only after he knew exactly what was going on, and he didn't know. But he had an idea, and if there was even a chance it was right, he couldn't let it happen.

In a swift motion, he knocked out two guards with a sharp twist of his elbow, and the other with a sound punch to the jaw. Then he whipped River's gun out of one of their pockets and pointed it to them. The Warrior may have been a long time ago, but that didn't mean he couldn't remember it.

"Let her go." He demanded calmly, assessing them with a cold glare.

The guards had only spears, and had no idea what he was holding. He hoped it was set on stun.

He aimed at one on the outside layer and pulled the trigger. The man immediately slumped to the floor, and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw him still breathing.

"I said _let her go._ " He tried again.

The men backed away from her slowly, eyes widened and expressions fearful. They probably thought it was witchcraft.

"Thank you. River, come here." He told her, eyes still focused on the men.

She did so quietly and quickly, stepping beside him.

"We're going to go now." He stated, and began backing away. The king was just staring at them, jaw dropped, in shock.

No one bothered coming after them, and they stole a couple of horses to ride back to the TARDIS.

\-----------

Once onboard, River sat down in the jump seat and watched him as he typed coordinates in for Stormcage.

"Thank you." She said, so quietly he almost didn't hear it. His eyes snapped to her. "God knows what would've happened. I didn't have anything on me, which was stupid since I usually carry at least 2 blasters. I couldn't have taken them all on by myself."

"It's nothing. I didn't want you to-to get hurt." He said, not taking his eyes off the scanner.

He felt a warm presence at his back a moment later. "You shot someone for me."

"I _stunned_ him." He corrected.

"You never do that unless you know someone will get hurt. You didn't know that I was for sure. I know- I know that's difficult. For you." She added.

"Well, I was pretty sure anyway, and he's going to be fine."

Warm arms suddenly engulfed him from behind, curls tickling the nape of his neck. "Well, thanks."

He turned around awkwardly and hugged her back.

\-------------

He dropped her off later, when he was fairly sure Amy and Rory would wake up soon.

"Bye, sweetie." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"See you, dear."

 _Dear?_ Since when did he call her _dear?_

She simply smiled and walked out the TARDIS doors, as if it was nothing. Which, it probably wasn't for her. He probably did that all the time.

_Hm. Dear._

Maybe one day it _could_ be a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd never mind a review! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere between the Big Bang and the Impossible Astronaut. River was there for an adventure while the Ponds where on some planet for part of their honeymoon.

River Song was complicated.

She just was.

She infuriated him sometimes, with her spoilers and smirks and heels and that _laugh_ when she so obviously knew something he didn't that made his chest do something funny and his abdomen clench. He didn't know who she was, didn't know what she'd done, and didn't know what to do with her. It frustrated him to no end when she'd say something witty from their future and he didn't know how to retort.

And she was _confusing._ What and who was she? He'd originally assumed human, just going by her outside appearance, but there were several races that looked human and weren't. She wasn't warm, for one thing. Well, she was, but when he grabbed her hand it certainly wasn't _human_ warm. It was just a few degrees under. She wasn't bothered as much as humans when it came to extreme heat, could speak quite a few languages that humans couldn't pronounce (including Galifreyan, judging by how fluently she said his name that day), and could fly _his_ TARDIS. The last one could be done by a human, he supposed, but still. It was complicated, and River Song seemed like she could do it with her eyes closed. What human could do _that_?

Then there was the 'who'. He'd eventually love her, he knew. He told her his _name,_ for Pete's sake! That wasn't something he threw around, ever. It was far too powerful for that. He would love her, he would trust her. The trust was simple. He already did, he knew. She'd earned it. The love, though. . . that was a lot more complicated. Love was a force that made you do crazy things, made you feel unstoppable, feel amazing. But it was also a destructive force. It came like a tsunami, you barely knew it was coming until you were pulled under. Even if she wasn't human, all the humanoid species wouldn't last as long as he would. She'd be gone in a few years, and there was nothing he would be able to do about it.

She was amazing, though. She really was. She was clever, almost as clever as he was. She could think up escape plans, could do things he never would've thought of. She knew her way around a gun, and while he was loathe to admit it, he kind of liked that. She'd never kill an innocent person, and didn't like killing at all if it could be helped. The gun was just... he didn't know. Her fingers were just so deft with it, re-loading or powering it up or swinging it back into its holster. Maybe it wasn't so much the gun as it was _her._ He did like looking at her hands.

"Sweetie?" River's voice broke him away from his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

The Doctor blinked, then nodded quickly. "Yeah, sorry. Got a bit distracted."

She rolled her eyes fondly and smiled. "Of course you did."

He didn't have an answer to that, so he left the air silent. She was typing something into the scanner, he knew, but he didn't know why.

"What are you doing?" He suddenly asked.

She glanced over. "Going back to Stormcage. I don't feel like going somewhere else."

He stood up abruptly, screwdriver falling out of his lap and onto the floor. "Then don't."

"What?"

He walked quietly over, hands stuffed in his pocket and trying to think up a good response. "Well, you don't have to leave yet. You can stay in here a little longer. I'm sure there's a room onboard for you..." His voice trailed off as he realized that if she had a room, it was his.

She gave a tight-lipped smile. "It's fine, honey. Really. I've got a cot at Stormcage."

"Can't be as good as mine." He replied instantly, and his face reddened as he realized what he said. "I mean, you probably usually sleep in... yeah, and the bed just happens to be the best one engineered in the 67th century. So I think that you could get a better rest here, is all."

She smirked, and he gulped.

"You think I sleep in your room?"

"Well. . ." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I just assumed, since you're, you know... It's fine if you have a room! Not mine. I mean, if you have a room by yourself. That's fine. That's-that's good, but you were-"

"Hey." She interrupted softly, and he met her gaze, surprised to see the gentle fondness there that had replaced the piercing smugness and mischief. "It's alright. I know you're uncomfortable. I'm just going to go back, my cot's perfectly comfortable, and you can get some rest."

He looked down, finding it hard to stand her giving him that adoring look when he knew he couldn't match it yet. "I just-" He swallowed. "I just wanted you to stay a little longer. I get it, though," he added hastily, "If you have to go back. That makes sense, that's fine," he squeezed his eyes shut, "it's fine." He repeated.

There was a soft breath against his ear, and his eyes snapped open as River's mouth gently touched his cheek. She pulled back and put a finger under his chin, tilting his head to look at her. "I'll stay if you want me to, okay?"

He nodded quickly. "Okay."

\---------

It turned out she did sleep in his room.

She didn't tell him that, didn't even go to his room, just told the TARDIS to make her one. He found out she slept in his room when _he_ walked in to rest an hour or so.

There were heels in his closet when he took his boots off, and women's clothing now took up half of it. There was lingere where his pajama's normally were (and fine, maybe he did take a piece out to examine). It took him going through several more drawers in the dresser to find his button up fleece, and he passed through shorts that _definitely_ weren't his, fluffy socks (he giggled at the very image-River Song in fluffy socks), tank tops, and worn out T-shirts from his previous regenerations that should've been in the wardrobe.

River Song slept in his shirts?

The thought was so perfect and bewildering he repeated it.

River Song slept in his shirts.

It had to be, though. They were too big for anything else, and he didn't put them in there for him.

The hat rack hanging on the wall was empty, though, and he pouted at the fact that they were probably blown into pieces on some random planet. His bed was bigger, too, he noticed. It had been a double, and was now a king. The duvet was different as well, a softer, almost silky TARDIS blue that draped over the edges instead of his slightly faded brown one that was scratchy and needed a washing. And there were two pillows at the head of the bed instead of one.

He didn't know which side to sleep on.

Usually, in the rare times he actually needed sleep, he'd just climb to the middle and spread his limbs across. But now there were two pillows, each the same, and no nightstands on the side to tell him which side. Was it the one closest to the door? Or the other side? He didn't sleep much, and always got up earlier than his companions, so maybe he slept closest to the door so he wouldn't walk as far. Then again, River _did_ seem like the early-riser type.

He rolled under the covers for a good 10 minutes before deciding that he _had_ to know, because if he slept on the wrong side then the next time she came to sleep in here, then he could pick the one she usually slept on and then he'd have to explain that he- yeah. He needed to know.

He walked in his socks, his footfalls muffled into gentle _thump thumps_ as he neared the door River had walked into.

He opened it without hesitation, only remembering after that people tended to think that was rude and that he could've walked in on her changing.

Fortunately, she was already in bed (sort of fortunately. He wasn't sure he'd have minded).

"Sweetie?" She whispered. "What is it?"

She was awake, leaning on her elbows and looking at him.

He scratched his head, suddenly realizing that this wouldn't sound like he thought it would. "I-" He paused, taking her in, "Are you wearing my shirt?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. What's wrong?"

"Well, I changed clothes, and then I was getting into bed. The thing is-" He stopped, mouth going dry at the realization that River probably didn't sleep in her bra, and that underneath that thin fabric there was nothing else. He made a mental note to find that shirt as soon as she left the next day and to wear it the next time he slept. She smirked, as if she could read his thoughts (well, either that or she saw the direction his eyes were going), and crossed her arms in front of her, which _just_ let him see the faint-

"Yes?"

Right. He directed his gaze back to her eyes and cleared his throat. "The thing is, I don't know which side I'm supposed to sleep on."

She chuckled, a low, husky noise, and smoothed her hair back. "You sleep on the right side. Farthest from the door."

He nodded. Yes, she must be an early riser. Maybe she even cooked him breakfast when they woke up. Hm.

"Okay. Sorry to, um, bug you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

He shut the door behind him as quickly as he could and breathed a sigh of relief. The right side.

\--------

He slipped his button-up flannel shirt as soon as he reached his room and opened the drawer of T-shirts he'd found, pulling one out. 'Beatles' was written across the front, and he found himself tracing the letters idly.  

He tugged it on over his head. It was certainly comfortable, and was that- he leaned down and pulled the hem up to his nose. Yes. That was River's perfume.

He smiled, content with his clothes, and slid into the right side of the bed, burying his nose in the sleeve of the shirt and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews greatly appreciated!


End file.
